


Happy Pills

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Попытка соблазнения, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Таймлайн 1х04, Квентин пытается найти способ разрушить заклятие и проснуться, но нужды Элиота дают о себе знать.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Элиот/Квентин
Kudos: 2





	Happy Pills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/gifts).



> Когда авторка упала (как в омут с головой, ага) в фандом The Magicians, то на серии "The World in the Walls" её что-то совсем перемкнуло по Квелиоту, ибо серьёзно, даже для сна Кью Элиот слишком активно к нему пристает. И вышло это ;)

— Это кусочек сюда, этот - сюда… — бормочет себе под нос Квентин, раскладывая на койке клочки страниц из «Филлори и Дальше», тщетно пытаясь восстановить лист по тексту.

Колдуотер так одержим поиском ответа, который поможет ему разрушить заклинание, что не замечает зашедшего в палату Элиота даже тогда, когда тот вплотную подсаживается к нему на кровать.

С минуту он молча разглядывает мутным взглядом кучу разорванных страниц, которые хаотично то хватает, то кидает обратно Квентин, затем переводит взгляд на парня, старательно изучая его лицо.

— Квентин?

Судорожный шёпот о подходящих друг другу обрывках в ответ.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть пилюли счастья.

Квентин то ли не слышит, то ли игнорирует друга, стараясь не сбиться.

Элиот тяжело вздыхает и прижимается ближе, обвив руками талию Кью, прислоняется головой к его виску.

— Я знаю, что в последний приём медикаментов Пенни был слишком занят и не проверил, выпил ли ты их. Они точно у тебя есть.

Горячее дыхание Вога прямо в ухо немного отвлекает Квентина от его занятия, хотя он упорно продолжает отыскивать клочки одной-единственной страницы дальше.

«У него удивительно внятная и даже почти вменяемая речь сейчас», — не может не удивиться волшебник, старательно пытаясь игнорировать поглаживание по талии.

— Пожалуйста, Квентин. Пожаааалуйста, сладкий, — мольбы Элиота доходят до стонов прямо в ухо Квентина, которое брюнет ещё и старательно облизывает.

— Элиот, уйди, пожалуйста, мне очень трудно сосредоточиться, когда ты меня соблазняешь, а это важно: я должен снять заклинание.

Элиот чуть отстраняется, укоризненно приподняв одну бровь.

— Соблазняю? Я ещё даже не начал, но если ты мне отдашь свои лекарства, то получишь всёёё, — шепчет он томным голосом, проворно пробираясь рукой в пижамные штаны Кью, а затем и в бельё, играюще поглаживая кончиками пальцев член от основания до головки.

С губ Квентина срывается непроизвольный стон и он резко дергается в сторону, падая с кровати. Последнее, что он видит до того, как его голова хорошенько прикладывается об пол — это смесь обиды и разочарования на лице Элиота.

***

Когда Кью приходит в сознание, он с криком подрывается с пола и выхватывает у соседа по палате остатки книги, которые тот увлеченно продолжает уничтожать. Потирая шишку на лбу и снова раскладывая клочки бумаги в связный текст, Квентин впервые за последнее время радуется в душе, что Пенни сейчас не оказалось у него голове.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается дорогому Капитану


End file.
